Mi hermano Mayor
by Sofi13Ok
Summary: Desde el dia en que se entero que su padre, Charlie, había fallecido. Bella entra en un estado depresivo, ya que extraña a su padre. Los Cullen intentan animarla, pero nada da resultado. ¿Quien sacara a Bella de su estado?


Habían pasado cinco años desde el día en que tuvimos un encuentro con los Vulturis, por un mal entendido. Y solo había pasado un año de la muerte de mi padre, Charlie.

Había fallecido por un ataque al corazón, cuando estaba durmiendo.

Sue se había quedado con Leah y Seth en la Push. Ella fue la que lo encontró. Y por ella me entere de que mi padre, había muerto.

Desde el día en que recibí el llamado, entre en una completa depresión. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerme sentir mejor. No podía siquiera pensar en que la persona que más amaba, comprendía y respetaba, se haya ido.

Los Cullen habían intentado de todo para sacarme por lo menos una sonrisa.

Edward me había hablado de como sobrellevar la situación, y luego, me toco mi nana preferida en el piano.

Renesmee había intentado con palabras por medio de su don. Le dolía verme tan triste, sin ninguna emoción.

Solo dolor.

Alice me había llevado, no, mejor dicho, arrastrado hasta todos los centros comerciales del país. Para después hacer un desfile de modas. Solo lograba irritarme, entonces le gruñía y me encerraba en mi habitación.

Emmett con miles de bromas de distintos tipos, y algunos subidos de tono, pero nunca había logrado sonreír, ni siquiera fastidiarme por sus comentarios.

Rosalie, bueno, ella pensó que sería agradable y divertido burlarse e insultar a toda la manada, y en especial, a Jacob. Supuestamente, pensaba que lograría alguna reacción, pero lo hice, solo me quedaba sentada en el sillón, mirando a la nada.

Jacob, mediante palabras, me había intentado convencer sobre que mi depresión les hacía sentir mal, y que no les gustaba verme de esa forma. Pensé en alejarme, irme lejos, pero parece que Edward había leído en mi rostro lo que pensaba, e inmediatamente, me dijo que ni se me ocurriera irme. Los demás le dieron la razón.

Al igual que mi mejor amigo, Carlisle y Esme me llevaron a un lugar apartado de mentes y orejas chismosas. Empezaron a hablar sobre mí, sobre lo sucedido con Charlie, de mis sentimientos y demás. Solo les dije que necesitaba tiempo para afrontarlo y me fui.

Tuvo que pasar un tiempo para darme cuenta que Jasper, se había mantenido apartado. Había sido el único que no me había intentado "Convencer". Cuando nos veíamos, solo era breves saludos.

-Hola, Bella.

-Hola, Jasper.

Y nada más.

Después de unos minutos, de pensar sobre la situación me di cuenta.

Mi estado le afectaba también a él. El sentía todo lo que sentía. Así que, solo se había apartado de mí.

Los días siguieron, y yo me encerraba en mi misma. Solo salía a cazar y volvía a mi habitación. Pero cuando no me alimentaba, la pasaba en mi habitación leyendo algún libro. Esa era, como había escuchado decir, mi rutina del día.

Las semanas pasaban, todo se volvió más sombrío en la mansión. Carlisle pasaba todo el tiempo que fuese posible en el hospital.

Esme había dejado de remodelar la casa. Todo seguía igual. Solo se sentaba a observar una revista sobre decoración de interiores. Rose, se había puesto más amarga, bueno, siempre era así, pero en este caso, en un nivel mayor. Alice había dejado de ir de compras, y se encontraba todo el día encerrada en su alcoba. Emmett se volvió un chico callado y serio, hasta el punto en que los demás extrañaban sus comentarios.

Jacob y Nessie, se la pasaban día y noche en la Push, ya que mi esposo le había dado permiso para quedarse por unos días, o mejor dicho, semanas. Edward, no se daba por vencido, ya que pensaba que tendría que haber algo en el mundo para volver a ser quien yo era. Solo le fui capaz de decir que solo necesitaba estar sola con mis pensamientos.

Estaba en una mansión de Londres. Nos habíamos mudado a petición mía. Quería abandonar Forks por un tiempo. Ya que este me traía muchos recuerdos.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de Charlie, y las cosas no podían estar mejores.

Renesmee tenía la apariencia de una joven de 17 años, para siempre. Y Jacob, quien seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, se mudó con nosotros. Ya que no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de Nessie.

Alice, Esme y Rosalie, habían ido de compras para toda la familia. Los chicos, ósea, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, habían salido de caza. Y seguramente no tardarían en venir.

Y Carlisle, había conseguido un trabajo en el hospital.

Yo había decidido quedarme en casa, y leer "Romeo y Julieta". Mientras leía, un recuerdo llego a mi mente.

Flash Back.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que él se fue. No podía soportar el dolor. Cada noche sollozaba por mi perdida.

Ese día, había decidido salir de caza. Edward quería acompañarme, pero suavemente le dije que estaría bien, y le dedique una muy pequeñas sonrisa.

Corrí por el bosque, pasando los límites de Forks. Necesitaba una buena presa. Tal vez, un puma o algún oso.

Un aroma golpeo mis fosas nasales, agudice mi olfato y vista. A lo lejos, un par de kilómetros, había dos pumas, una hembra y su cría.

Cuando ya había acabado con ellos, me senté en una roca de unos cuatro o cinco metros, y me dispuse a pensar.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habría pasado. Pero sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi espalda. Cuando el individuo estuvo a unos kilómetros de mí, lo reconocí.

No lo creía.

De todos los vampiros del mundo, venia él.

Jasper.

-¿Bella?- Le escuche decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jasper?- Le pregunte secamente.

-En realidad, nada.-Contesto. Me gire para verlo. Estaba ahí, parado a unos metros de distancia, vestía una remera blanca, un poco ajustada. Una campera de cuero color marrón, y unos jeans desgastados.

-Pues vete.

-No.

-Me has ignorado por meses, puedes hacerlo esta vez.

-No te e ignorado.-Con el ceño fruncido.- Tu querías estar sola. Así que no me lo niegues, Bella.

No pude decirle nada. Él tenía razón, durante todos esos meses, lo único que necesitaba era estar sola.

Bueno, estaba sola en mi habitación y en muchos lugares. Por eso vine a este lugar.

Porque estaba lejos.

-Bella, escúchame.- Pidió el rubio.- Muchos han pasado por esto, humanos o vampiros. No sé si te sirva, pero, tu padre está en un lugar mejor. ¿Qué hubieras querido? Que los Vulturis lo encuentren y lo torturen hasta morir, o el que haya muerto en paz, sabiendo que su hija y su nieta están a salvo.

Jamás lo vi de esa forma. Siempre estuve pensando sobre la muerte de mi Charlie. Jasper tenía razón. Y yo, no debería sentirme de esta manera.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- Pregunte con un susurro.

-Porque eres mi hermana menor, Bella.- Acercándose hacia donde estaba yo. Ósea, cerca de la gran roca. Se sentó en una orilla, y me miro.-Y te quiero.

Al decir terminar de hablar, me lance sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Yo también te quiero, Jazz.-Murmure. Nos separamos, y con una sonrisa, le dije.- Vayamos a casa.

-A sus órdenes, señorita.- Bromeo con tono sureño. Y enseguida nos pusimos en marcha.

Fin De Flash Back.

Al terminar de procesar mi recuerdo, me sentía feliz.

Ya no entraba en ninguna depresión desde entonces.

Y si algún día sucediera, tengo a mi hermano mayor para que me ayude y proteja.


End file.
